


The Alpha's Orders

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Moaning, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vergil was still heavily mad about what ultimately ended in defeat up in the Qliphoth tree. While Nero reigned in victory, Vergil wasn't keen on accepting the result of his combatting power that he strived so much for. In exchange, Vergil set out on a deal:To pay back Nero with a father and son lesson on who is crowned on top and who gets to accept the most powerful.
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	The Alpha's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I've given the original prompt list I've derived this collection from a bit of a change, swapping some prompts with some other necessary smutty kinks that would associate well with our lovely trio of horny, devil boys. I figured that writing about Dante SPIDER WALKING during sex would be both a turn off and possibly Nero's start to his trauma therapy. 
> 
> So while I'm here to write about father and son having a wonderful time getting complimented and giving compliments, I figured this would be the perfect time to express some inner thoughts. 
> 
> My birthday was after Christmas. 
> 
> The thing was, I forgot it was my birthday about seven times that day. 
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> Happy Reading Devil Hunters!

It was what Nero was gifted that got him in the moment in the first place.

It was hard convincing Dante to fill out a mission to purposefully leave the office building in hopes of fixing his boredom through other means aside from pizza and strawberry sundaes. Nero wasn’t so sure if the idea of that was a good thing or not after what those sets of words caused to bore into his head. 

Nothing was messing with his head and filling his mind with pleas and chaos than the muttered sentence a familiar voice whispered into his ear. 

_“Take it however you’d like, but your victory is short of an introduction to true power.”_

And although it sounded like a cheap excuse to threaten his skills with words of pathetic meaningless, he wasn’t so sure anymore after a multitude of other things was sprouting Nero’s demonic spirit from within him. 

“Shaking and moving your hips for your father? Are you enjoying the way the I penetrate through your skin and make you feel good?” 

Nero couldn’t help but exceed a loud moan through his swollen lips, his eyes falling shut feeling the thickness of a warm length aggressively thrust into his ass, filling up his rear and hitting all his weak spots. 

Shaking his hips and spreading his ass cheeks apart, the eagerness and fulfilment of being fucked by a huge cock was tearing his walls. Nero felt possessed by the strength of lust consuming his insides, the luscious feeling of excess lube squeezing out of his ass and dripping onto the floor. 

He loved the feeling of the undeniably large size of a cock pushing into him and tugging at his heartstrings eliciting an echo of a cry to radiate into the office. Pressed against Dante's desk, saliva dripping from the corner of his lips, begging for more of that feeling from his father's dick, Nero was completely hungry for lust. 

Dante wouldn’t mind a pair of lust-filled demons to wreck and claw into his desk, Nero couldn’t really be one-hundred per cent sure, but his mind was too clouded with the infinite length of a tunnel that pulled his thoughts solely on climaxing.

Experiencing the tremendous feeling of sex, thrusting a large dick into him, lewd and erotic sounds flying out of his mouth, his tongue bitten between his teeth unable to hold back due to this one moment: it was complete bliss. 

“F-Fuck, fuck, Vergil… Yes, Vergil, more!” 

Nero didn’t need to see the other male through his teary eyes to feel him grinning. He wanted Vergil to praise him, praise him more for sacrificing his body to be able to feel this good. 

_To feel this power._

Vergil could sense a surge pulsing through his body, smiling at the way his son so obediently cried out his pleasure insisting for more which subconsciously made him thrust a little deeper into Nero. 

Nero choked out a gasp, the air in his lungs caught in his throat before being stripped out of his body upon feeling the extra length digging further into his ass. 

“You liked that, didn’t you? You tightened even more around me, so beautifully strong…” 

Vergil’s hands slipped underneath Nero’s shirts, slowly dragging them up his skin as Vergil caressed all the tight and soft spots on his back, the sensation of cold and hot sending goosebumps all throughout him. 

“Obeying your father so well despite the circumstances,” 

Nero’s breath hitch harshly upon feeling his father move out of him slowly before snapping his hips forward with aggression. He growled between his teeth, tears slowly forming as they wetted his cheeks. 

“I’m beginning to feel like I’m underestimating your skills despite being beaten.” 

He could feel both of his arms scratch menacingly against the wooden surface of Dante’s desk, the fingers slowly transforming into demonic claws over his possessive spirit feeling pleasure from deep down his body. 

“Do you want more from your father? Do you want your father to teach you more?” 

He instinctively rutted his hips, pushing himself back to feel a little more contact as he bit his tongue, wanting more of his father’s dick plunging into his pink ass, wanting to shove it inside and thrust into him mercilessly. 

Nero didn’t want the overflow of praise to leave his father’s mouth. Not now, for the moment being. 

Vergil could sense as soon as he finished his sentence. 

The smell of arousal, the familiar scent that lingers from devils released even during masturbation. His son was smoked in it, the way his muscles stiffened, his ass pleading through tightening around his cock trying to suck him in. 

It was a unique side to Nero’s rough-on-the-outside exterior that made Vergil take interest in his son just a little bit more. 

Nero could feel his knees buckle beneath him, chest pressed against the desk board so much feeling Vergil's hands hook on to his torso. Upon feeling his hips being effortlessly lifted and flipped around, he let out a weak mewl. 

He was brought face to face with his father, lips swollen with red, cheeks drenched in tears, skin tainted with sweat that Nero could feel Vergil harden more the instant they made eye contact. 

“Take a deep breath, Nero. You want to please your father, yes?” 

He wasn’t given enough time to respond with an answer, finding his ass being filled completely, his hole stretch apart and the sound of his and his father’s skin slapping with one another. 

The new position brought a different kind of pleasure to erupt inside of Nero. With his back pressed against the board, his hips significantly lifted on an angle to contour to the slight height difference, Vergil’s cock reached new places the further and harder he thrust. 

“Holy shit, father… You’re fucking me so deeply—!” 

Vergil was flushed with pleasure, entertained and tranced by the facial expressions and array of sounds Nero seemed to subconsciously spit from his mind. 

“Really? That’s what I like to hear.” 

He was blushing, continuously fucking his dick into his son’s ass, but also feeling proud of the things he was creating. 

Nero was a mess beneath him. The size of Vergil’s cock stretching his hole open and pulling him apart was making him cry tears of pleasure. 

His face was furrowed, sweat perspiring on his skin, his teeth sinking like fangs into his lips while his tongue occasionally made an appearance as it stuck out and tasted the air at the smell of passionate, rough sex. 

As his eyes lingered down, it was as mesmerising as a sight to take his eyes off, finding his length and girth of his cock sink into Nero’s hole, almost pulling him in like gravity. 

It looked too impossible to say how well Nero was taking him, the strength of his hips to pull out before snapping his dick inside was exhausting, but the energy of Nero’s moans pleading Vergil to continue to fuck him senseless fuelled him to listen. 

He wanted to let the demon inside him take over. 

“Father, father… fuck me harder, fuck me deeper,” Nero moaned in lustful aggression, the volume and loudness in his voice no longer restricted to Dante’s presence in the building. 

“Please make me come, Vergil… Give me all of your cum…” 

It was the final stretch for Vergil. He wasn’t sure anymore if Nero was aware of his slurs although it didn’t bother him. In fact, he liked every word pouring out of his son’s filthy, slutty mouth. 

“It will be a pleasure.” 

Nero didn’t have the moment to think to himself before he felt a bare hand reach for his throat. All of the air forced into his lungs was eventually pushed back out. Nero’s body could feel the undermining presence of oxygen inside of him, although it felt too good to stop to take a breather once Vergil began roughly fucking him faster and harder into the table like a demon. 

The table shook underneath their frantic and fierce love making, with Nero leaving evident claw marks through the wooden finish of Dante's desk, tears streaming down his cheeks at the fire of pleasure igniting his body.

His eyes rolled back, mouth wide open with nothing coming out as Nero reached his hands to grab at his father’s wrist. 

“You feel absolutely incredible, Nero.” 

The boy underneath him smiled on impulse, excited by the praise and flurry of words from his father as he tightened his hole and wrapped his legs around Vergil’s thrusting hips. 

The monster size of Vergil’s dick kept pushing through, Vergil growling loudly upon feeling Nero clench around his length once more, the grasp around Nero’s throat growing shorter just a little more with his son gasping for air. 

“You’re making your father come closer, Nero, tightening around me like this,” 

Vergil leaned in to moan into Nero’s ear, letting go of his killer grip as his son gasped loudly for a shock of oxygen intake, his overheating body shaking from the sound of praise. His voice cracked and broke through the moans of pleasure, the colour of his face rising up again before Vergil’s hand wrapped around his throat once more. 

The closeness in their distance changed the angle of direction, the tweak in movements finding Vergil’s cock press hard against a rough wall inside of Nero as the lustful male _screamed_ into the complex. 

“V-Ver— Gil—!” 

“N-Nero,” Vergil purred, feeling his hands all around his son’s sweat-covered abdomen, fingers circling around his muscles and pulling him in closer to thrust right into Nero’s most sensitive location. 

Nero’s cock was twitching relentlessly, cum slowly dripping from the tip of his dick and painting the pale white of his skin as he gripped at anything he could tightening every muscle and nerve in his body. 

“Come for your father, come and show your father how good he makes you feel…” 

Snapping his hips insistently into his tight ass hitting his prostate, within a few more thrusts and squeezing of his throat, Nero came hard, his eyes rolled far back with the salt of his tears peppering his tongue feeling his father let go of his throat. 

A sharp and loud scream erupted from his lungs, Nero’s orgasm flowing almost infinitely inside of him as cum shot from his hard cock, falling onto his exposed chest in puddles and mixing with his other bodily fluids. 

The release of pleasure shook his entire body, his back arching off the table and ass pressed firmly against Vergil’s hips creating the perfect foundation for his father to release. 

With a rough thrust, Vergil spilled himself inside of Nero’s tight hole, all the warmth and volume of his load proving too much to fit inside as he pulled out slowly, watching it all drip on to the floor with the heavy puddle of lube. 

Nero laid on the table, completely exhausted and drained of energy as Vergil admired his son splayed on the desk beautifully drawn with glistening skin and perfect position. 

“I have hope this concludes who is crowned the winner between the both of us, Nero.” 

Vergil leaned in to wipe at a drop of cum that landed on Nero’s red cheeks. 

He offered a grin, leaning to lick Vergil’s fingers before speaking in a heavily broken voice. 

_“Well, I aim to please.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody has a wonderful new year! 
> 
> Have a happy 2020! 
> 
> my [tumblr](https://cruel-oath-faith.tumblr.com)


End file.
